The Past That Haunts Their Love
by Lefty11
Summary: When Kaguya's sister,Keguya, plans revenge for her sister's death, it's up to Inuyasha and the gang to stop her.But what happens when love gets in the way? InuKag,MirSan Major Kikyo and Koga bashing
1. Prologe

_**The Past That Haunts Their Love**_

_**An Inu/Kag,Mir/San story**_

_**Kikyo bashing and MAJOR KOGA bashing**_

Prologe

As the wind stopped, the last villager fell, dead. He had manaded to say "Curse you.", but that was all. The demon only laughed and jumped to the castle ont he cliff thast had appeared a short time ago. Her mistress wouldn't be pleased that she hadn't found him again. She landed and bowed, not daring to look at the woman standing before her.

"Did those pathetic humans dare to challenge you Melody?"

"Yes, but they failed miserably. Shall I burn the huts."

"Do as you wish. As long as the humans are dead, why should I care?"

"As you wish my queen." Melody said, disappearing.

When Melody returned, she found Keguya, her mistress, looking out at the burning huts. Melody flinched when she heard her name. She slowly walked over to Keguya.

"Did you find him at the village?"

"No my queen. I failed you yet again."

"No matter. We'll find him soon I see. He can't resist helping these pathetic humans..."

She turned to face Melody.

"After all, he's in love with one." Keguya said, laughing.

"Now,"she said continuing," I need you and Kenna to do me a favor."

A small girl, bearing a mirror, appeared and bowed.

" Kenna, find Kanna and Kagara. Melody deliever the "message" to the priestess and half-demon."

They bowed and left.

"I shall find the dead priestess and finish my plans. Sister, Kaguya, your soul shall not go to hell alone for Inuyasha and his mortal love shall go with you!!" Keguya said, laughing and disappearing into the cold night.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 1!!!!

**The Mysterious Demon **

**"DAMMIT!!! WHEN IS THIS NIGHT GONNA END?!?"**

**(Me: One of Inuyasha's favorite sayings, in my opinion.)**

**"Master Inuyasha, please calm down! You should be used to the moonless night by now!"**

**"SHUT UP!!!!"**

**SMASH! FLICK!**

**"Such is the fate of a flea." Myoga said, as he floated to the ground.**

**BAM! BOOM!**

**"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!"**

**A girl in a school uniform, also known as Kagome, turned around to look at Inuyasha, who had turned human not long ago.**

**" A demon is attacking! Miroku and the others are doing the best they can!"**

**She turned her head to look out as she flung her bow and quiver of arrows on her back.**

**"I'm going out to help. I think she may have the last shard."**

**"Kagome..."**

**She turned back to see a very serious Inuyasha.**

**"You had better make it back alive." Inuyasha said, his hand gripping tighter on the hilt on the Tetsusaiga.**

**She could only smile and nod her head as she ran out of the door of the old shack. **

**'It's been so long since we defeated Naraku.Kanna and Kagara dissappeared and the last shard from Kohaku's back dissappeared as well. But he's alive and that's all that matters."**

**Her smile turned into a sad look.**

**' But if we do find and get the last shard, and complete the jewel, what will I do? What reason will I have for returning here?"**

**(Me: That's from the 2nd movie, I think. Maybe the 1st, not sure.)**

**She look up to see her friends riding Kirara.**

**"Kagome look out!"**

**She barely missed the attack as Shippo caught her.**

**"TRANSFORM!!!" Shippo said, Kagome slamming into him.**

**"Thanks Shippo." she said, wincing, blood running from the deep cut on her arm.**

**"You ok Kagome?" **

**She nodded. Shippo sat her down and ran off to help the others. The demon laughed.**

**"Foolish humans! How dare you challenge me to a fight! I came only to talk to the priestess, but since you insist on fighting me..." she raised her hand." YOU ALL SHALL DIE!!!'**

**The sun began to rise as the demon fired at Kagome, who was still on the ground from being attacked earlier.**

**"KAGOME!" Sango screamed, as the attack hit the ground.**

**The demon began to laugh.**

**"Hmm, what's so funny?"**

**"Inuyasha!" Kohaku said. Sango sighed, relieved.**

**'So, you've shown yourself at last half-demon.' The demon thought, smirking.**

**The smoke cleared and there stood the half-demon Inuyasha, holding Kagome in one arm and the Tetsusaiga in the other.**

**"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said, holding her cut arm.**

**"You alright Kagome?"**

**She nodded, getting behind him.**

**"Does she have the shard?"**

**"You shouldn't worry about the shard.I don't have it." the demon said disappearing, reappearing behind Kagome, and disappeared again with Kagome, in the blink of an eye.**

**"Kagome!" **

**"Don't move or she dies."**

**Everyone froze, looking up to see the demon, holding Kagome in the air.**

**"What are you going to do to her?" Miroku asked.**

**"This." the demon said, touching Kagome's forehead. Kagome began to glow and scream in pain. Inuyasha snarled, wanting to save her, but dared not move, for the demon's claw was at her neck. When the demon was finished, she dropped and unconscious Kagome, and disappeared laughing, saying her name was... Melody.Inuyasha jumped, Kagome falling into his arms, as he landed.**

**'DAMMIT!'**

**Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, her head rested on his chest.**

**'That bitch will pay for this Kagome. I swear it!'**

**"We should go to Kaede's. She should be able to help Kagome." Miroku said, daring not to make Inuyasha any more mad than he already is. Inuyasha only grunted and jumped away, Kagome on his back, as Kirara, carrying everyone else, tried to keep up.**

**ME: What happened to Kagome? You gotta review first!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

HEY, THANKZ 4 THA REVIEWS! I'M GONNA CHANGE THE TYPE OF SCRIPT FOR EACH CHAPTER!( THE TYPE OF HOW IT'S TYPES IF UR CONFUZZED.) ANYWAYZ, ON WITH THA STORY!!!

CHAPTER 2:Keguya's Plan of Revenge

(Flute like when on the show when Kikyo comes on.)

Another soul collector flew back to Kikyo as she stopped in front of Keguya.

" Are you the dead priestess that survives off of human souls? The one called Kikyo?"

Kikyo slowly brought up her bow and an arrow, pointing at Keguya.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kikyo said, soul collectors disappearing.

Keguya smirked.

"I have a foavor to ask of you. It involves Inuyasha and the priestess he travels with. Your reincarnation,if I'm correct?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome? What do you want with them and from me?"

" They killed my sister Kaguya. I want revenge and I need your help."

" Why should I help you?"

Kikyo turned and began to walk away. Again, Keguya smirked.

"You want Inuyasha and I can help you get him."

Kikyo stopped and turned around. She smirked.

" Tell me what I need to do."

Keguya began to laugh.

ME: Now, right here you know something bad is about to happen. Find out in tha next chappie! But first... REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!!

I also wanna say sorry 4 tha short chapters. They'll get longer soon!!!


	4. Chapter 3

FINALLY! HERE'S CHAPPIE 3!!!!

Chapter 3: The Joining of the Voids

"Kanna, where are we?" Kagara said, looking around, Kanna ahead of her.

"At the castle beyond the mirror."

"Weren't we here before?"

Before Kanna could answer, a girl that looked like her, except with black hair, appeared.

"Yes, you have Kagara." the girl said.

"Kanna, who is this."

" Kenna."

"A twin, I'm guessing."

Kanna nodded and looked at Kenna.

"Follow me." Kenna said.

They follow Kenna to a throne room where Keguya sat.

"My mistress, Keguya will explain everything."

Kagara wasn't pleased.

"You look familar, like someone I've seen before."

"Kagara is it? Yes, my twin sister, Keguya is who you've seen."

What do you want? I have my freedom and I won't do any stupid bidding like I did for Kaguya."

"You don't have to. I only need Kanna."

Kanna walked over and stood across from Kenna.

"Do it."

ME: CLIFFY!! Muhahahahahaha!!! Review, if ya wanna read chappie 4!!! This is the LAST SHORT CHAPPIE!!! Author's promise!!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, just me!! Srry 4 tha wait and here's... Chappie 4!!!!! (The prologe doesn't count as a chappie 2 me!!!)

By the way, **DECEMBER 21ST IS MAH B-DAY!! ** So, this is my present 2 you for reading my story. ( U KNOW, LIKE PARTIES WHEN THEY GIVE U THINGS 4 COMING 2 THAT PERSON'S PARTY.. WELL... HERE'S MINE!!!

**Chapter 4: The Bond Between Two Lovers**

"Hold still child. There, I'm finished. Now, do ye feel any pain anywhere?"

"No, just fine Kaede."

After they had explained what had happened, Kaede then asked, " And the demon didn't take any of the shards."

Kagome shook her head no.

"No, but apparently she knew about them," she looked around, " where's Inuyasha?"

"He went outside after we got back."

Kagome nodded, stood up, and went outside. After she left, Kohaku broke the silence.

"Inuyasha looked really mad sister. I hope he's ok."

Sango looked at her brother and smiled. If only he knew how much Kagome and Inuyasha really cared for each other.

"He'll be fine."

Suddenly, she felt a hand and... SMACK!!!

"Pervert!!!"

(sigh)"Idiot." Shippo said, Kirara mewing in agreement.Kohaku, anime sweat-dropping, laughed silently.

Kagome turned when she heard the smack. She just shrugged and walked over to the giant tree( can't think of the name) and looked up.There was Inuyasha,looking at the sun setting. The rays shone in his hair. His ears twitching, signaling he had caught her scent.He looked down.

"May I came up?"

When He didn't say anything, she climbed up and sat next to him. He turned away. Kagome didn't like it when he did this.

"Inuyasha..."

"Is your arm ok?"

"It's fine. Inuyasha, please look at me."

He turned. She lunged into his arms. Shocked for a second, he hugged her back by pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arm around her, careful not to hit the cut on her arm. He leaned back against the tree, Kagome resting her head against his chest.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha. I'm ok."

He hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go. She winced, hoping he didn't hear her. Pulling apart from each other, she thought of an idea that would make them both happy. The look in her eyes made him think of the same idea. He scooped her in his arms and jumped down.

"Be right back." Kagome said running to Keade's hut.

"I think I'm rubbing off on her. She had the same idea in mind.' He thought smiling.

Kagome poked her head through to make sure Miroku couldn't hear.

"Kaede, I'm..."

"Go ahead Kagome. Keade's taking care of Miroku." Sango said and winked.

"I'll cover for you." she added.

"Thanks Sango! I owe you!"

Kagome ran out, grabbing Inuyasha's hand, that look in her eye, pulling him to the hot spring. He smirked.

'Now I know I'm rubbing off on her.'

ME: OH MY POOR FINGERS! I CAN'T FEEL THEM! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO FINISH! I MAY NEVER GET TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE! BUT... FOR A SMALL FEE OF REVIEWS, I COULD CONTINUE.


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright yall, today's mah birthday! (GO ME! BIG 15!) ANYWAYS, 2 CELEBRATE I'M GONNA BE NICE AND GIVE YOU...CHAPPIE 5!!! ISN'T THAT NICE OF ME?!**

CHAPTER 5: KAGOME KIDNAPPED!

Last chappie:

Kagome ran out, grabbing Inuyasha's hand, that look in her eye,pulling him to the hot spring. He smirked.

'Now I know I'm rubbing off on her.'

(Here's Chappie 5!!!)

"Come on Inuyasha! What's the fun of being in here alone!?" Kagome asked, laughing.

Inuyasha had been waiting for those words. He got into the hot spring slowly, letting his body get used to the hot water. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see no Kagome. He turned around and Kagome's lips smashed into his passionately. She snaked her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She melted against his touch and he smirked against her lips. He trailed a fleet of kisses down her neck. Before she could moan, he caught her lips again. The seperated for air, Kagome leaning against him. He smiled and kissed the top of her forhead. Kagome screamed, pictures flashing through her mind.

"Kagome, KAGOME! What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome looked dazed, but quickly recovered to see a very worried Inuyasha.

"Nothing."

BAM! BOOM!

"What the..." Inuyasha said, his ears twitching.

"Huh! Inuyasha, I sence the shard."

Inuyasha looked at her, a serious look on his face.

"Let's go Kagome."

She nodded. They quickly got dressed, Kagome jumping on Inuyasha's back as her ran toward the noise.

Back at the village, Sango awoke to the noise and fire engulfing nearby huts.

"Guys, wake up! The huts are on fire!"

They ran out to see Kaede,bow and arrow in hand, and the other villagers armed, looking through the smoke to see a woman walking toward them.

"Sango, ye and the others get the women, eldery, and children to safety."

"Right."

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived just in time to see who was attacking.

"NOT YOU AGAIN! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM KAGOME!" Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome behind him.

"Kagome, get your bow and arrow ready." Kaede said sternly, never taking her eyes off of the demon before them.

"But my mistress wants to talk to her." the demon said, flicking her hand across the smoke and fire making it disappear. Behind her was Kagara, Kanna, another girl like Kanna, and a tall elegant woman.

"KAGUYA!!" Everyone said at once.

"No, my name is Keguya. Kaguya was my twin sister. This is Kanna, of course Kagara and Kanna and you've met Melody."

A small glow sent Kagome to yell. " Inuyasha, Keguya has the last shard!"

" Ah, you mean this?"

Kaguya pulled the shard out of her neck. Kagome and Sango about hurled. Keguya put it back in her neck laughing.

"About the shard...you can't have it. I need it. I need ALL of them."

A flute appeared as Melody began to play. Kagome dropped to her knees, bangs in her eyes.Then Keade saw what was going on.

"Inuyasha, step away from Kagome now!"

But Inuyasha was too worried about Kagome to her Kaede.

"Kagome, are you alright? Kagome!"

" Look out Inuyasha" Kohaku said, throwing his chained sickle at Kagome. It caught her hand only inches away from Inuyasha's face.

"Kohaku, let go of her!"

"Look at her eyes Inuyasha!" Miroku said.

When he did, he wished her didn't.

"Ka...Kagome..."

Kagome's eyes were emotionless and red, just like when they had faced Menomuru. (1st movie, if your lost.)

"Kagome can't hear you. She only responds to me now." Melody said, laughing.

"You witch! What the hell did you do to her!!"

"Melody, tell Kagome to come. We have what we came for." Keguya said calmly.

"Yes mistress. Kagome, let's go."

"Kagome, don't listen to her. Fight it!" Inuyasha said, jumping in front of her.

Melody snapped her fingers. Kagome jumped over Inuyasha and landed beside Melody. They turned and walked away into the mist, disappearing as Keguya began to laugh.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha ran after them and jumped.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!" Kagara yelled.

Inuyasha laned as the attack soared over his head to hit a boulder the size of a hut.

"DAMMIT! KAGOME!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked away and slowly walked away, leaving Inuyasha to get tears in his eyes.

Me: Let me guess. You're about to fall out of your seat and/or yell "What the f!" Right?(That lemon was kinda bad, don't you think?) And yes... Inuyasha crying. You may kill me later. But first... REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, Merry late christmas! Hope u enjoy this chappie, Kinky-hoe haters!!!**

** Chapter 6:The Truth of The Jewel**

"What took you so long?"

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"Kagara, working for Keguya as well?" Kikyo asked, smirking.

"It's none of YOUR concern. You?"

"I have my reasons."

Keguya walked over and sat on her throne.

"Melody, call Kagome."

"Kagome?!?" Kikyo asked, getting stiffer than she already was. ( If she could, stupid clay pot.)

Melody brought out the flute and played a long note. Kagome appeared, red in her eyes and a dazed look.

"Kagome, give Kikyo the jewel." Melody commanded.

Kagome hesitated for a minute, but then removed the bottle from around her neck.The jewel with one piece missing glowed. Kikyo went to reach for the bottle from Kagome but was flung across the room to smash into the wall. (haha!) Keguya laughed.

"What's wrong Kikyo? Does the jewel reject you?" Keguya asked mockingly.

"I don't know how but yes." Kikyo answered getting up.

"Then let me help."

Keguya took the bottle from Kagome and said something in another langauge.The jewel turned black. When Kikyo took it, it turned back to pink.

"Now go and finish the job."

"What about.."

"The last one? When I'm finished with it."

Kikyo gave Keguya a stern look."

"Do you challenge me for it." Keguya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kikyo turned.

"When your're done with your plans, I will need it."

And with that, she disappeared.

Keguya smirked.

"Foolish human."

Me:Hey! Srry again 4 the short chappie! For all you kikyo haters, I would have put "stupid clay pot" for 'dumb-ass dead bitch" instead of foolish human, but some people might get offened. Also, i wanna say I don't hate-hate Kikyo (not), I just wish she would die already AND LET INUYASHA AND KAGOME HAVE A FUTRUE TOGETHER ALREADY!! Thank you... REIVIEW!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Srry about not updating in a while but... TAMEROFDRAGONS HAS **_A LOT _**OF WRITER'S BLOCKS SO... HERE'S ANOTHER SHORT CHAPPIE! SRRY!!**

Chapter 7: Memories

"Miroku, Kagome's been kidnapped! Do you think I'm just going to sit here?!"

"Sango, we must wait for Inuyasha to tell us when he's ready."

"THEN I'LL MAKE HIM BE READY!!"

"Sango, please calm down. Sit down and let us talk about..."

SMACK!!

"Talk about that you pervert."

They turned to see Inuyasha. His eyes were a little bloodshot and there were very small bags around his eyes.

"Let's go."

He left as the others said goodbye and rushed after him.

Kenna's mirror dimmed as Melody laughed.

"So, they're coming after Kagome huh? This is going to be interesting."

She turned to see Keguya looking out at Kagome on the balcony, looking into Kanna's mirror. Keguya stood up and walked out to Kagome and Kanna. Kanna bowed and left to talk to Kenna. Melody had no idea what was going on but dared not ask. She turned from the voids to her mistress and Kagome. Memories flashed through Kagome's mind as she tried to figure them out.

"Kagome, what are you looking at?"

Kagome turned and bowed.

"Just out at the land, Keguya."

"Tell me Kagome, what are you thinking of?"  
Kagome looked out.

" I don't know. A picture of someone keeps appearing in my mind. I don't know who it is."

"And..."

"I was wondering if you could erase it. Please Keguya!"

" Later, my dear, later. But for now, come in and rest. We wouldn't want you to die out in this weather now would we?"

Kagome nodded and walked inside, Keguya smirked and followed.

Me: Just what does Keguya want Kagome for? Why is Kikyo even in this story? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!

I promise to have the next chappie up soon!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

HERE B CHAPPIE 8!! TAMEROFDRAGONS SAYS, " ALL WRITTERS ON FANFICTION MUST UPDATE SOON!!!"

CHAPTER 8: THE TRUTH

'Hang on Kagome. I'm coming.' Inuyasha thought, running faster.

"We'd better go faster if we intend to catch up to him." Miroku said.

Sango nodded and told Kirara. When they had finally caught up to him, he had stopped.

'That scent... it can't be right. But... it is.'

Kirara landed and the look on Inuyasha's face made Sango want to slap him.

"YOU PICKED UP KIKYO'S SCENT, DIDN'T YOU!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU...YOU..."

"Now Sango, don't be rash..." Miroku calmly started.

But, Sango was too angry and cut him off.

"DON'T EVEN START WITH ME MIROKU!! INUYASHA, IF YOU EVEN DARE..."

Miroku had one of those "hid-from-Sango" faces you see on the episodes. Shippo was hiding on Kohaku's shoulder, while Kohaku hid behind Miroku.

"Sango still scares me after all these years." Shippo said, trembling.

Kohaku and Miroku nodded, and Kirara mewing in agreement. Sango raised her hand to slap Inuyasha, but he caught her hand with ease, squeezing her hand hard.

"I'm not Sango. I smell Kagome's and Kikyo's scent in the same place. But... Kagome's scent is in two places. I'll go after Kagome and Kikyo's scent. You guys go to the castle ahead. That's where Kagome's other scent is."

Inuyasha turned to look at Sango.

"I'm going after Kagome, not Kikyo. I think Kikyo's working for Keguya, that's why Kagome's scent is in two places. I love Kagome and don't you DARE think otherwise." He said, eyes narrowing on "dare".

He jumped away.

"Sango, are you ok?" Shippo asked.

She turned, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I am now." 'Now that I know the truth is true.'

She wiped her eyes.

"Now, let's go find Kagome!"

Me: Yay! Inu told Sango and the gang his feelings about Kagome & Kinky-hoe!! ( If he and Kagome haven't already shown their feelings! hehe!) ( I mean Kikyo. coughnotcough) Who'll find Kagome? I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! REVIEWS 1ST, NEXT CHAPPIE 2ND!


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY! I'M BACK MY HATCHLINGS! (TAMEROFDRAGONS IS SCARY YES?) ANYWAYS, HERE'S CHAPPIE NINE!!**

Chapter 9: Inuyasha's True Feelings

' Keguya was right. He's coming my way.'

Kikyo smirked.

"Perfect."

She notched her bow with an arrow.

"Who's there?" she "asked." (Pretending more like.)

"Kikyo, where's Kagome." Inuyasha asked sternly.

"Come out and I'll tell you."

Inuyasha walked out, as one by one, the soul collectors disappeared.

"SO, WHERE IS SHE!?!"

"My reincarnation? Why do you care for HER?" (she has a name bitch.)

Inuyasha didn't answer.

(My friend Kaytlin: Stupid, say something! How about, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER, DUMB-ASS BITCH!" (BURN)

ME: Kaytlin, shutup and let the people read, for Kami's sake!

Kaytlin: Srry, now on with the story!!

Me: (shakes my head) )

"Tell me Inuyasha, what do you see in Kagome anyway?"

"Why do you care Kikyo? You usually want nothing to do with Kagome. Why now?"

"Do you see this?" Kikyo asked, pulling out the bottle containing the jewel fro around her neck. The jewel glowed dimly.

"YOU DID DO SOMETHING TO KAGOME, DIDN'T YOU! YOU **_ARE _**WORKING FOR KEGUYA!!"

"I_ **was**._ I told her how to control Kagome and Keguya gave me the jewel. That **_was _**our plan. However, she still has the last shard."

Kikyo took a step closer to Inuyasha, and put her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

Kagome: LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!

Me: KAGOME!!!

Kagome shuts up.

Me: Watch and see what happens first...

Kagome scoots closer.

Me: Then you can kill her again.

Kagome: YES! Hurry up and type!

Me: (sighs) Back to the story peeps.

"But you can get it. Then you can turn human or better..."

She kissed him.

"You can turn human AND come to hell with me."

Inuyasha pushed her to the ground, bangs covering his eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said, backing up a little.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you. That's probably why you couldn't touch the jewel without Keguya's help."

Kikyo's emotionless pupils went small.

"H-how...how did you know?"

"Easy. The shards reject you. Kagome purified them, not you. You're filled with hatred, so the shards reject you. Her powers are far greater than yours will ever be. Always has been. But get one thing straight."

He snatched the bottle from her.

"I. LOVE. KAGOME. Stay away from her. If you touch her, I'll kill you and send you to hell myself."

Kagome: BURN!BURN!BURN! I WONDER IF SHE WANTS ANY ICE WITH THAT BURN!

Me: (sighs) Srry, she couldn't help herself.

He turned and ran off. Kikyo smiled and disappeared.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Me: Srry if you're lost. You'll understand later. Kikyo's the bad guys b/c she hates Kagome. And... I CONTROL THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!! (Evil laugh)...review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

OK HAH FANS! THIS **_IS_** CHAPTER 10,DON'T COUNT THE EPILOGE AS CHAPPIE 1!

Chapter 10: Help From Someone Unexspected

"Miroku, look out!"

"Sango, behind you!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!!"

"Inuyasha, you made it just in time!" Shippo said, smiling.

Inuyasha landed next to the others and looked up. Somehow, time seemed to be repeating itself. The monster that he had faced against Kaguya was back, only more heads and more ugly looking.

'_Dammit! I beat this monster with help from an arrow last time. How can I beat it this time? Better find out now.'_

Inuyasha jumped, Tetsusaiga in hand.

_' Hang on Kagome. I'm coming.'_

"HIRAIKOTSU!!" Sango yelled as one of the heads fell off.

Miroku set some "Sacred Sutras" at two of the heads. Inuyasha sent a "Wind Scar" to finish them off. Everyone lands as the monster screamed in pain. Inuyasha grunted in annoyance.

"This is taking way too long. I'll just use my backlash wave to finish them off when they attack." He said, impatiently.

They jumped and attacked. The monster started to fire...

"Everyone move! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled as the monster let loose its attack.

Suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere and... BAM!! The monster disinagrated(sp?) just like last time.

"INUYASHA, LOOK!" Sango said, pointing and looking ahead at the entrance to the castle.

"Kagome..."

Kagome brought down her bow and jumped to the top of the castle. Her eyes looked normal,except for the blank stare into nothing. On top of the cliff, she looked downb,then jumped to the balcony.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo began.

He turned to face them.

"That's one opstical(sp?) down. Let's go." Inuyasha said, jumping one body parts to get to the door ahead.

"Sango, we should stop Inuyasha. He's walking into a trap." Miroku said.

"You didn't look close enough at Kagome Miroku." Sango said.

"What do you mean sister?" Kohaku asked.

(Pause)" She was crying, trying to fight the spell."

Sango and the others ran after Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha... you won't stop until you save Kagome and tell her, will you.'_

Me: Cliffy! (evil laugh) I want to apologize for all the short chappies! But ya gotta admit, THEY END WITH SOME KICK-ASS CLIFFYS!!!! REVIEW, THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE SOON!!


	12. Chapter 11

**Srry! It's hard 2 update soon, if ya know what I mean. But, that's no exscuse! U guys want chappie 11 so here it is!!!!**

**Chapter 11:Kanna's Purpose**

Kagome jumped onto the plaform on the castle cliff, only to be smacked to the ground by Melody.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! I DIDN'T COMMAND YOU TO HELP THEM KILL MY PET!!"

"But I did."

Melody turned to see Keguya, Kagara, and Kanna and Kenna behind them.

"Keguya...I'm sorry. I didn't know you were controlling her. I..."

"Silence.You have hurt her and shall pay for it."

"But..."

"Kagara silence her."

Melody let loose a loud and long laugh.

"KEGUYA, YOU FOOL! I CONTROL KAGOME REMEMBER! IF I DIE, SO DOES SHE! AS WELL AS YOUR PLANS!!"

"Melody, you are the fool."

Meoldy stopped laughing. She had finally figured out what Kanna had been doing as Kanna stepped in front of Kagome.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!"

"NOOOOOO!!"

(Me: If you're lost, here ya go: Keguya had Kanna put a spell on Kagome, so if Melody tried anything stupid (which she did) Kagome wouldn't die with Melody.)

- -

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just blown up the front door, when they all stopped to hear Melody's last words.

"Keh. That takes care of that witch." Inuyasha said.

"We must move faster." Miroku said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off to the stairs.

"Kanna, Kenna, show our guests up here dears."

They nodded and disappeared.

"Kagara, you are free to leave when Kanna returns."

Keguya turned to Kagome, who was looking down.

"Kagome dear, sit on the throne."

Kagome nodded and did as she was told. Keguya smirked. Here revenge would soon be complete.

"Inuyasha, look ahead." Shippo said, pointing ahead.

They halted to a stop to see the twin voids.

" What do they want?" Sango said, eyes narrowed, her hand rested on the hilt of her sword.

The voids stepped forward.

"Follow us and don't try anything..."

If you want to see Kagome alive." Kenna said, finishing Kanna's sentence, a picture of Kagome on the throne showing on both of their mirrors.

The gang looked at Inuyasha for the answer.

"Just do what they say." He said angerly, growling at the same time.

The voids nodded and walked away, Inuyasha and the gang close behind, following them, worried about Kagome.

Me: Inuyasha's mad! I wouldn't wanna be Keguya if I were her. Review for the longest chapter ever!!! Promise it will be up this week!!


	13. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS AND FELLOW FANFICTION READERS! I PRESENT THA LONGEST CHAPPIE OF THIS STORY!!! (6 PGS LONG!!) HERE IT IS!!!! DUNDUNDUN...**

**CHAPTER 12: The Power of Keguya and Kagome's Shocking Suprise**

"Welcome, Inuyasha and friends." Keguya said appearing.

Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome sitting on a throne, bangs in her eyes, just like in the voids mirrors.

"Kagome!!" He said, running toward her.

Keguya stopped him before he could get to Kagome.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you."

"Why not?WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!!"

Keguya seized the oppertunity and grabbed the bottle, the jewel in it, from around his neck, slicing the rope.

"Such naughty language Inuyasha! Did your mother never you teach you to respect your elders!!"Keguya said laughing.

Inuyasha, upon hearing his mother being mentioned, snarled and jumped at Keguya, only to hit the ground by a... SIT!?!?! He looked up to see Kagome and wished he didn't. Keguya had given Kagome and bottle and it was currently rested around her neck. Her eyes were emotionless and red.

"Don't you dare touch Keguya or I'll S-I-T you, got it." she smirked, "half-demon."

Everyone one...even INUYASHA looked at Kaome like she had gone crazy or something, making sure they heard right.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, confused.

Kagome, ignoring him, asked," Keguya, may I have the shard?"  
"Of course, my dear."

Keguya pulled the shard from her neck. Again, Sango looked like she was gonna hurl. (Sure she had sliced thousands of demons into pieces, but this was just discusting!!)

"Here you are my dear. Now, grant the wish you've always wanted to do!!"

A look of shock was plastered on everyone's face. KAGOME HAD WANTED TO WISH ON THE JEWEL AND HAD NEVER TOLD THEM!?! Inuyasha's jaw could be found hanging on the floor at the moment.

"Go ahead Kagome! Become what you've wanted to be!!"

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. The jewel went black as black wisps of evil swirled around her.

"Inuyasha, the jewel's black!!" Shippo said as Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!"

Everyone ran toward Kagome, only to be stopped by Keguya, Inuyasha jumping over everyone to get to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, save Kagome." Miroku said.

"We'll keep Keguya busy." Sango said, dodging an attack.

Keguya laughed and sent them flying, vines covering them. (Woh, dashavoo (sp?) right.)

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been screaming his lungs out at Kagome. Nothing. Then, his face went white when Kagome looked up at him.

"Ka...Kagome..."

Kagome's eyes were a ruby red with blue pupils, claws slowly forming on her hand, fangs slowly appearing, and purple mark on her checks were appearing as she began to snarl and growl. (Like Inuyasha in the 2nd movie. Double dashavoo (sp?) huh.)

"Yes, this is Kagome's wish. To become half-demon, so she could stay with you, _Inuyasha._"Keguya said mockingly, batting her eyelashes, laughing.

"But I changed that wish. She'll now become full-demon and kill everyone and everything in sight. Her body won't be able to control both miko,human and demon blood!!! It will eventually kill her!!!!!"

"NO! Kagome! Inuyasha, don't just stand there! Help Kagome!" Sango screamed.

Inuyasha's bang covered his eyes as he answered Sango.

"Why?"

Everyone, even Keguya who stopped laughing, looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome loves me this much that she decided to turn half-demon, instead of me turning full-demon." _'Even human'_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo began.

Inuyasha slowly brought Kagome close and kissed her like he had never had. Out of pure love, not lust or any other way, but of pure, sweet love.

_'I love you Kagome. Please... don't let her control you. Don't change.'_ Inuyasha though as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Inuyasha..." Sango said, looking over to see a unconscious Miroku.

"Miroku! Shippo, help Kohaku and Kirara! " Sango said, breaking free. Slowly, she pulled Miroku up and kissed him. Miroku awoke to Sango kissing him, tearing falling from her eyes. When she realised, she saw Miroku awake. He got up with her help.

"Sango..." He said, pulling her close.

"I don't want you to leave me. I..."

He pulled her face close to his.

"I love you too."

The next thing the trio (Shippo, Kohaku, Kirara) knew, they saw Inuyasha and Kagome kissing and Miroku and Sango making out... WAIT A SECOND!!! MIROKU AND SANGO KISSING, LET ALOAN(SP?) MAKING OUT!?! WAS HELL FREEZING OVER OR THE WORLD COMING TO AN END OR SOMETHING!?!?! Shippo was so confused that when he looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, he yelled, "Guys, look at Kagome!!"

Sango and Miroku looked over. The marks and everything else had disappeared from Kagome. As Kagome came back to normal to see Inuyasha, she began to cry. She pushed close to him, kissing his back passonately. Pure love in this kiss. When they realised, they looked into each other's eyes and pulled each other into a tight embrace. They looked at Keguya to see that her revenge had failed. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga out and Kagome notched an arrow to the bow she had dropped earlier. The gang rushed over and stood by them, weapons ready.

"A half-demon, bearing his fangs at me? You have tempted your fate."

She looked at Kagome, her face going chalk-white. Everyone turned to look at Kagome and backed away. She was glowing wisps of pure white going around her as a complete jewel, landed into her hands, glowing a bright pink. With her eyes still closed, she placed the jewel back into the bottle, which then went around her neck. She opened her eyes, narrowing them.

"You forget Keguya. There's humans here too, you bitch.You're gonna fucking pay for turning me against my friends and the guys I love.

Inuyasha smirked. Everyone just sighed. Inuyasha was really rubbing off on kagome. She was even starting to cuss.

"Besides, Kaguya said that and look what happened to her." Inuyasha said.

Keguya was so mad that she attacked Inuyasha so fast that no one was ready. Swords clashed as Kagome tried to aim at Keguya.

"Inuyasha, hold her still. I can't hit her while she's moving!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!!" he said, dodging he sword.

"WELL SOOORRRYY!" She said, aiming.

A lightbulb went over Miroku's head as she thought of an idea.

"Kagome, didn't you destory Kaguya with her own attack and mirror?"

"Miroku, that's a great idea!" Sango said.

Kagome looked at them confused. SANGO LIKED MIROKU'S IDEA? WHAT HAD SHE MISSED!?!

"But Miroku, I haven't seen Keguya's mirror. What if she doesn't hav one?" Kohaku said.

"Wait! She does have one! Kenna!"

"Kenna?" Shippo asked.

"Yah, Keguya said she was. I remember that when I was under her control."

"Well then, we'll have to break Kenna's mirror!" Sango said, pulling her boomarang up.

Kagara jumped in front of them.

"So, you finally figured it out? That was fast. Oh well, looks like I'll have to kill you all." she said, holding up her fan.

"If you don't want to be sucked into my wind tunnel, I suggent you move." Miroku said.

"I know you no longer have the wind tunnel. But, the twin voids are all yours. "

She flew away.

"She left Kanna?" Sango asked. Miroku shrugged.

"Look out Inuyasha!" Kohaku said.

The two voids flew over to Keguya and blew Inuyasha across the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran over to him.

"A half-demon and human caring for each other. Discusting. Inuyasha, you and that human girl shall both go to hell!"

"Inuyasha, are you ok?"

He nodded as she helped him up.

"Kanna and Kenna have joined together. They are Keguya's mirror."

"Got it. Stay behind me."

"WIND... SCAR!!!!!"

"That trick won't work."

As the attack came back, Kagome notched an arrow.

"I'll aim at Kenna. If she goes down, so does Kanna and Keguya. Go for it Inuyasha!"

"BACK...LASH...WAVE!!!!"

"GO!!" Kagome said, releasing the arrow.

The backlash wave blew away the attack as the arrow found its target. Kenna mirror shattered as she and Kanna disappeared forever. The backlash wave found its target as well. Keguya had turned to see the two voids disappear. When she turned back around she screamed and disappeared.

"A half-demon. And a mortal..."

Those were Keguya's last words. A blinding lighted blinded them. When the light disappeared, the castle began to shake. They jumped from the balcony, the castle disappearing forever. They landed by the lake and watched the sun slowly rise. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled, linking their hands together.

"Man, I hope Kaguya doesn't have any more siblings." Shippo said, everyone laughing.

"I couldn't bear to watch Inuyasha and Kagome kiss AND Miroku and Sango kiss."

Everyone stopped laughing to look at Sango and Miroku, who were turning ten different shades of red.

"Sister, why is your face as red as Inuyasha's komodo?" Kohaku asked, confused.

Kagome laughed and answered for Sango.

"You'll understand when your older. Kohaku."

Me: Well, there ya go. That's the longest chappie you'll see. You had better review cause mah fingers hurt!

Here's the next and last chappies!!!: (not chappie names)

Chappie 13: Kagome vs. Kikyo

Chappie 14: An important question for Kagome and Inuyasha

Chappie 15:Koga's appearance (this is gonna be good!! TRUST ME!)

Epiloge: 2 yrs. later (sadly, tha last chappie)


	14. Chapter 13

GUYS, I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I JUST GOT MY COMPUTER BACK ONLINE. I'VE BEEN MOVING LATELY. SO HERE YA GO! THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN!

CHAPTER 13: A SUPRIZING VISIT

"So, ye have finished your quest and completed the jewel. I'm proud of ye all."

"Thank you Keade." Sango said, leaning on Miroku's shoulder.

Kaede smiled, happy for the now married couple.

(This is like 2 weeks after the Keguya thing.)

"By the way, were is Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Outside." Kohaku said, coming into the hut.

"Why may I ask?"  
"Well, you see, it's a long story..." Miroku said, beginning the story from the beginning.

"Kagome, you alright?"

Kaogme looked up from the lake to see Inuyasha. He sat down by her.

"Yah. I'm fine, really."

"Kagome, you can't lie to me. What's botherin ya?"

She sighed. She couldn't get anything past him, could she.

"It's just... I didn't tell you about the wish because I thought..."

He looked at her, frowning.

"Thought what?"

"I thought you were gonna turn full-demon or turn human to stay with Kikyo."

Hearing Kikyo's name made him say," Kagome, I want to stay with you."

She turned toward him in confusion. He rolled his eyes, pulling her close into a hug.

"I told you when we fought Kagura AND Keguya, I'd stay a half-demon, just for you."

HAD HE FORGOT ABOUT THE KIKYO PART OR WAS IT JUST HER?

"What about Kikyo?"

He slowly kissed her passionately and when they realeased, he said, " I love you, that's all that matters."

Suddenly, he sniffed and looked ahead. She looked in the same direction and frown.

(Flute playing in background)

Kikyo appeared in front of them on the water. They stood up, Inuyasha pushing Kagome behind him, snarling.

(I know, I know. Some of you are thinking... BUT SHE DISAPPEARED BACK IN CHAPTER 8! THAT'S LIKE WAYWAYWAYWAY WAY BACK THERE.)

"Inuyasha, I wish to speak to Kagome."

"Like hell you do."

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Kikyo and stepped around him. Inuyasha stood up from being crouched.

"What the hell do you want Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I've finally found the answer. You may release me from your body, hand over the jewel and go back to your own time. You don't belong here."

With that last sentence, Kagome had a flashback from the 1st movie.

FLASHBACK

"Go back to your own time and never return." Kikyo said sternly.

"But..."

"GO NOW!" Kikyo said, the wind around her forcing Kagome into the well.

END OF FLASHBACK (Short flashback huh)

Kagome shook her head.

"No, I won't be pushed around by you anymore."

Kagome walked onto the water and slowly over to Kikyo. Everyone had come out hearing Kagome shout and was shocked by this.

"You will not will you?" Kikyo said, drawing an arrow onto her bow.

Kagome smirked and stopped only a few feet from Kikyo.

"What is so funny Kagome. I would like to know."

"You kill me, you kill yourself."

Kikyo dropped her bow and arrow. Kagome jumped at her and a bright light devowered them. When the glow disappeared, Kikyo and Kagome both, had an arrow and bow pointed at each other. No one dared move.

"Well, Kagome, I am quite suprized. You grown stronger.

Kikyo dropped her bow and arrow into the lake.

"And for that, I am thankful."

Kagome did the same with her bow and arrow as she landed onto the ground by the lake. Everyone blinked in confusion, even Kaede.

"You have done well Kagome. Take care of the jewel.." she said disappearing forever.

Only Kagome heard her last words.

"Have a wonderful life with Inuyasha."

Kagome looked up and smiled.

"I will Kikyo, I will. Thank you."

Inuyasha walked over, a confused look on his face, and asked, "What the hell just happened?"

"Nothing really Inuyasha," she said taking hold of his hand.

She looked up at the blue sky.

"Just a little priestess talk."

Me: Ok, now u can kill me. Short chappie for such a long wait, I know. BUT...

Here's some things from the last chappies!!!

Chapter 14: Inuyasha asks Kagome a very important question

Chapter 15:Some lil' fun with Koga

Epiloge: sadly, the last chappie but some awesome news about the future of Tamerofdragons!!!!


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: The Big Question at Last

"Inuyasha! Go ask or I'll ask for you!!"

"Now, Sango. I'm sure Inuyasha was going to ask her right now..."

"Well...I..."  
"WELL?!? You go ask her now!"  
An anime sweatdrop fell from Inuyasha's face as he ran from the two. He slowed down to see Kagome watching the sunset on a smooth flat rock.

_'Well, here goes nothing...'_

"Kagome..."

She turned. He could see the jewel dangling around her neck on the necklace it once was on. He walked over to her, never seeing the others behind a boulder.

"What do you need Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I..."

She stood up, looking at him.

"Kagome, will you..."

"Will I what?"

He turned around and asked,"Will you be my mate?"  
Everyone behind the boulder held their breath. She smiled and turned him around.

"YES!!" she said, launching herself into his arms, kissing him passionately.

The gang behind the boulder let out a cry of joy.

When they realeased, Kagome said, " Come out everyone. I need to ask Inuyasha something as well."

Everyone came out a little confused and busted.

"Inuyasha, you should use the jewel to become a full demon."  
"WHAT!!"  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha, you've been waiting all your life. Please, just take it." Kagome begged him.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard. His future mate,( Yes his, not Hobo's(Hojo) or Muttface's (Koga)) wanted him to become a full demon. He shook his head.

"No."

Kagome looked at him confused.

"But, why not?"

He smirked.

"I have a better idea."

Me: Hmmmmm... I wonder what the idea is??? JK, of course I know what the idea is!! I wrote the story!!

REVIEW FOR A VERY FUNNY CHAPPIE!! SADLY, ONLY 2 CHAPPIES 2 GO!! MAYBE SOME AWESOME NEWS ABOUT THE FUTURE OF TAMEROFDRAGONS'S STORY WRITTING!!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Trick and Suprize for Koga

It had been two weeks since Inuyasha's proposal. Inuyasha and the gang were currently sitting around, waiting for Kagome to return, when Koga appeared. The wolves and two guya that always follow him arrived soon after.

"ALL RIGHT MUTT! WHERE'S KAGOME?!"

"What do you want Kagome for Koga?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing.

Koga smirked proudfully.

"I'm gonna ask her to become my mate, dog breath, seeing as how you can't take care of her."

"Koga, is that you?"  
"Kagome, there you are. Kagome, leave this mutt and..."

He didn't finish because when Kagome came into full view, Koga about had a heartattack. Kagome now had triangular- black ears on the top of her head, claws, fangs, bare feet and still wearing her school uniform. Her eyes were still the same color, now with a splash of gold in her chocolate-brown eyes. If you look close enough, you could probably see some blue emerging from her hair.

"MMMMUUUTTTFACE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!!!"

Koga, would you shut the fuckin' hell up!!"

Everyone looked at Kagome, only Koga shocked.

"Kagome?...Did...did you just cuss???"

Koga looked at Inuyasha, HIS eyes narrowing.

"Koga, I used the jewel to turn half-demon, and yes I did."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Got a problem with it?"

"Why? Why a half-demon?"

"Feh. If you'd look on her hand..." Inuyasha said, smirking.

Koga did and his face went chalk-white. A gold ring rested on Kagome's hand, same for Inuyasha. What really hit Kgaome was "the mark" on Kagome's left shoulder. That sent Koga over the edge.

"YOU TURNED HALF-DEMON TO MARRY THAT MUTT! NOT TO MENTION DO "THAT" WITH HIM!!!"

Kagome had had enough of Koga calling Inuyasha names. Her eyes told it all.

"KOGA, GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH ME DOING IT? DON'T ANSWER THAT! I LOVE INUYASHA! NOW GET LOST BEFORE I HELP YOU GET LOST!!!!"

Inuyasha only smirked and shrugged his shoulder. Koga slowly backed up and jumped away screaming, "I'm gone,I'm gone!!"

His wolves and the two guys scampered off after him. Everyone burst into laghter. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap, cuddling against him, smiling.

"So Kagome, what are you going to tell you mother?"

Kaogme looked at Inuyasha and then back to Sango.

"Oh, we'll think of something."

"Have fun telling Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"Oh, we will." Inuyasha said smirking.

The sun sat in the clearing, larks chirping happily.

Me: What a great and FUNNY chappier huh. To bad there's only the epiloge left. You'll love the epiloge, I PROMISE!!

For all you sex-crazed readers out there, I didn't put the sex scene in the story because I didn't want to. Just...to...make... you...made.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	17. Epilouge

DUN,DUN,DUN! AT LAST THE EPILOGE! It's sad really... oh well! Here's the last chappie you'll see in this story!

Epiloge

(2 years later)

"Come on mom!"

"Sota, I know you want to see Kagome as much as I do, but I'm not as young as you anymore!"

"GRANDMA, UNCLE SOTA! YOUR HERE!"

A small girl about three ran into Sota's arms squeezing tight.

"There's my niece!"

"Mom, Sota, glad you could come!"

"Sango, Miroku. Great to see you again."

A pregnant Sango walked over, helped by Miroku and hugged her mother tight, careful not to hurt her stomach.

**(Mrs. Higurashi adopted Sango as a daughter-in-law, just to let u know.)**

"How are you dear? ...Miroku?"

"We're just fine. Daughter, don't kill Uncle Sota with your hug ok?"

The young girl looked up and said, "Momma, Uncle Kohaku's coming on Kirara."

They looked up to see the now teenage boy on Kirara land. After hugging and hellos were said, Mrs. Higurashi glanced around worried.

"Where is that daughter and son-in-law of mine?"

Kirara mewed as Shippo, now as tall as Miroku's shoulder, rushed out of the bushes, panting.

**(Ok, so he had a big growth spurt.)**

"Uncle Shippo!"

Miroku caught his daughter just in time and said, "Let Uncle Shippo have a breath daughter of mine."

"Yes father."

"I came ahead to tell you all that Inuyasha and Kagome will be here shorty. They stopped at the village for a second to let Kagome rest and visit Kaede."

**(Kagome's become assistant priestess to help Keade, just to let u know.)**

Kirara mewed to signal they had arrived. Inuyasha landed with a soft thud as a very pregnant Kagome got off his back. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't very happy at the moment. She stormed over.

"HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR MINDS! KAGOME, YOUR PREGNANT AND SHOULDN'T BE RIDING ON HIS BACK. YOU COULD..."

"Momma, calm down!"

Mrs. Higurashi calmed down to see a very calm Kagome. She had ditched the school uniform to wear a beautiful pink komodo, similar to Inuyasha's. Her gold ring flashed in the sunlight and her ears twitched back and forth, waiting to hear her mother's response. Inuyasha and the others had backed up, not wanting to get into the argument. She said nothing, so Kagome spoke calmly.

"I know mom. Neither I nor Inuyasha would hurt our baby. We're careful at what we do. I promise."

Mrs. Higurashi could only smile. Sure she was always worrying about Kagome since she had learned about Kagome being pregnant but... she was just glad Kagome was responsible. She grabbed her daughter into a bear hug, again careful not to hurt her biological, but other daughter's stomach.

"My baby, you sure have grown into a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you mom."

They let go to see the small girl tugging at Kagome's komodo.

"Aunt Kagome, when is my cousin gonna be born?"

Kagome and at Sango and Miroku smiling. She turned to Inuyasha, his eyes shining.

"Soon, Sakura, soon."

**(I picked Sakura because she was born in the spring when the cherry blossoms bloom. Sakura means cherry blossom you know.)**

Sakura smiled.

"Aunt Kagome, I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"When can we eat? I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed as Kagome said, "Right now."

"This looks great mom!"

"Thank you Shippo! But, Sango and Kagome did most of it!"

Kagome clapped her hands together and said, "Alright everyone, dig in!"

Later, as Kagome stood up to put away the leftovers, she clutched her stomach, screaming in pain. Everyone froze, Inuyasha dropping his ramen.

"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong!"

"Inu...yasha..."

"KAGOME!"

"What's wrong with Aunt Kagome momma?" Sakura asked, clutching tight to Sango.

Mrs. Higurashi's face went white when she figured out the cause of Kagome's problem.

"Inuyasha the baby's coming!"

Inuyasha's face went white as he picked Kagome up into his arms.

"We need to get Kagome to the village!" Sango yelled.

"The village is just down the hill. Let's go mom!" Sota said, as he and Mrs. Higurashi ran to the village, yelling for Kaede. Inuyasha jumped down the hill, Kagome in his arms. The others followed close behind.

**(Me: I'm gonna call Mrs. Higurashi Erica for now. I don't know her real name. In a lot of others stories, people call her Sora and I don't wanna copy. Cause that's rude.)**

Inuyasha paced back and forth, worried. Sure he had helped Miroku when Sango had Sakura, but this was Kagome, his mate! Sango had gone in to help Keade.

"Please calm down Inuyasha. Kagome will be fine. You're making me worry and I went through this twice." Erica said.

A startled Inuyasha murmured a "sorry" and sat down. Eight hours later, the shrill of a newborn filled the air. Inuyasha jumped up, sniffing the air to smell Kagome and the newborn baby's blood. He felt like he was about to vomit, his stomach doing a flip-flop. Keade walked out, a smile on her face.

"You can all come in now."

Inuyasha rushed in to kneel by Kagome. She looked a little pale, but seemed fine, her eyes shut. You could tell her had lost A LOT of weight. (Remember, the baby's half-demon, so the baby's probably gonna weight more than a human baby.) Kagome sniffed the air and opened her eyes to see a very worried Inuyasha. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek to tell him she was ok. Inuyasha, relieved, smiled one of his rare smiles, and helped her to sit up against him. Sango walked in carrying a small bundle that was crying.

"Kagome, Inuyasha..."

Everyone looked from Kagome to Sango and smiled.

"It's a boy."

She handed Kagome the baby and sat by Miroku smiling. Kagome began to cry as she held her son tight. She looked at Inuyasha, seeing him smile too, his eyes shining with pride.

"Do you wanna hold your son Inuyasha?"

He nodded, taking his son. He looked like a mirror image of Inuyasha as an infant.

"I-I have a son." Inuyasha said, holding his son tight.

Kagome smiled, watching the man she loves so much hold their son tight. He passed the baby to Erica, who cooed at the infant. The baby was passed around so everyone could see him. When Kagome had him once again, he opened his eyes to reveal his bright golden yellow orbs to see his mom and dad for the first time.

"See her? This is your beautiful mother." Inuyasha said.

"This is your handsome father." Kagome said.

A knock was heard at the door and who would you guess? Koga and a pregnant Ayame walked in Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken followed behind.

"He looks like his father." Koga said, wrapping his arms around Ayame.

"What's his name?" Rin asked.

Everyone looked at Kagome, who looked at Inuyasha saying, "Inuko."

Inuko, who heard his name, cooed in agreement and pulled at Kagome's hair.

"I wonder if he'll be as hot-headed and stubborn as his father?" Sesshomaru said, laughing.

(Yes, I made Sesshomaru laugh. You may kill me when ready or at will.)

Everyone else laughed as well. Kagome tried not to and Inuyasha murmured something under his breath. Kagome heard him though. She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Watch you language around our son." She mouthed.

Inuyasha apologized. Koga and Inuyasha had stopped fighting. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped fighting as well. You could say everything was ok now.

(HAHAHAHA! LIKE THAT WOULD HAPPEN IN A GAGILLION YEARS. Maybe when Kinky-hoe comes back from hell...NOT!)

"My, I'll have so many grandkids; I'm going to need a bigger house!" Erika said, looking at Ayame, her other "adopted" daughter.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Koga, and Ayame left, saying goodbye. When everyone had settled down for the night and was asleep, Kagome cuddle Inuko, who yawned in his sleep, close and slowly climbed into Inuyasha's lap, his arms wrapping around her and Inuko. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a lot of children running around her mother's house, two or three of them belonging to her and Inuyasha.

THE END


End file.
